


A Rather Brilliant "Dark Past"

by RavingRaven



Series: To Update in the Future  ;; [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Detroit days, Everyone Finds Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Make-up, Phichit being a supportive best friend, Self-Indulgent, Viktor finds out, Yuuri joins a pageant, beauty pageant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Yuuri claims to have a “dark past.” Part of that dark past is Phichit successfully convincing Yuuri to join the school pageant, and him actually winning it. Viktor finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited. I just wanted to write about Yuuri joining a pageant.

It all started when Phichit Chulanont was on the way to Chemistry. He idly scrolled through his Instagram feed as he walked.

_“Yuuri is so lucky that it’s his free period right now ugh. Oh my gosh. This is a surprisingly good picture, though…”_

“Hey, did you hear that the campus is going to have a beauty pageant?” he heard the brunette in front of him say to her blonde friend.

“Really? OMG, I wonder who’s going to join?”

“You should,” joked the brunette causing the blonde girl to whack her on the shoulder.

“Guys can join, too, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Oooh, do you know that Japanese guy from our class? He’s so adorkable. He could win,” giggled the blonde.

“Oh yea, he is cute, but my bet’s on this…”

Their voices faded away as they turned to the other corridor. Not knowing that the Thai skater’s eyes had brightened, and his mind filled with an endless stream of ideas.

 

 

 “YUURI!”

Phichit practically threw their dormitory door open and carelessly dropped his bag on the floor.

“Okaeri, Phichit.”

Yuuri was seated on his bed, surrounded by books and notes with his poodle plushie on his lap. Warm brown eyes blinked at his windswept appearance and slight panting from the exertion of running as fast as he could to the room.

“You seem excited about something?”

Yuuri gave him an adorable smile that belied the curiosity in his eyes as Phichit propped himself on the bed.

A small frown that looked more like a pout formed on Yuuri’s face as he looked at the shining excited dark eyes and mischievous smile on his friend’s face. The same face he always made before making Yuuri go on a shenanigan with him which usually suggested with Celestino berating them when he discovered what they had done. Up to this day, Yuuri still doesn’t know what exactly Phichit and him had done when they went to a club with fake IDs and gotten absolutely drunk off their asses. Not that he wanted to know, either. The look Phichit was giving him didn’t bode well for him he knew.

His gave his friend a suspicious look.

 

“What are you planning, Phichit Chulanont?”

 

Phichit went straight to the point.

 

“You’re going to be a candidate in the pageant, Yuuri!”

 

“Wait, what? Phichit, no,” he stammered, shaking his head.

 

“But Yuuri,”he whined, giving him the best puppy dog look he could manage.

 

“It will help build your confidence! Don’t worry. I’ll be with you every step of the way. I’ll do your hair, your make-up, and I’ll help pick your outfits, of course.”

 

“B-but, why me? I’m not even good-looking!”

 

“Yuuri, are you kidding me?” Phichit deadpanned with an utterly serious look on his face.

 

“You’re one of the best looking guys in the entire campus plus…”

 

Yuuri let out a yelp when Phichit unexpectedly raised his shirt to reveal his lithe muscular figure.

 

“You have the body of a very fit figure skater duh. Besides, there is also a cash prize for the winners. I know you’re saving up for your senior debut.”

 

Yuuri looked hesitant, but he wasn’t flat out saying no which was as good as a confirmation Phichit knew. He was gnawing nervously on his bottom lip.

 

“Wh-what if I just freeze up on stage or something?”

 

“Yuuri, you’re a performer. I’m sure you’ll do fine. You have that natural grace and boyish charm, you know.”

 

A pale pink coloured Yuuri’s cheeks at his comment.

 

“Wh-what would I have to do?”

 

Phichit hugged him then.

 

“So it’s a yes?!”

 

“I guess.”

 

Phichit drew back from the hug and his posture straightened.

 

“Well, first is the introduction of candidates then oh, you’ll totally nail this part, the talent portion! The last part is the question and answer portion, of course. OH, I can imagine you with crown and sash already, Yuuri!”

 

 

 

They went shopping the next day. Yuuri used the term shopping to sum up the experience of Phichit enthusiastically leading him to yet another clothing or make-up store while he went along with it in one word.

“W-wait,” Yuuri panted, dropping his whole body weight on a chair while clutching several bags.

“Where are we even going next?”

“Well, we’re going to buy a brow razor.”

Phichit quickly reassured the other when he caught the sudden look of alarm on his face.

“Don’t worry! I’ll just shave off the excess and shape them a little. Nothing too drastic.”

 

“Okay. I trust you, Phichit-kun,” Yuuri said softly with a smile.

 

Phichit knew Yuuri was not just talking about his eyebrow shaping and shaving skills.

 

He gave him a bright grin back.

 

“I won’t let you down,” he promised.

 

He pulled out his phone.

 

“Now let’s take a selfie to show you’re preparing, Yuuri!”

 

 

“And done!” Phichit proclaimed proudly after setting his make-up with some loose translucent powder.

 

Yuuri blinked at his blurry reflection in the mirror, squinting in attempt to  make out details instead of the blur of colors that filled his vision.

 

“Oh, sorry. Here,” Phichit apologized. He handed Yuuri his blue-framed glasses.

 

“Huh?” was the first thing Yuuri said as he peered into the mirror. He swore that he almost could not recognize the face shocked face staring back at him with wide eyes.

 

“Make-up really does wonders,” he mused as he observed his appearance. His sooty lashes were curled and lengthened. The dark bags under his eyes were hidden under careful layers of concealer. The roundness of his eyes were accentuated by precise lines Phichit had masterfully created. Phichit had contoured his face to make some parts look sharper including his button nose, but balanced it out by highlighting appropriate areas. His hair was also slicked back by gel, tiny errant strands hanging freely which softened the look.

 

Yuuri almost dared to say he looked beautiful.

 

Phichit voiced his thoughts aloud.

 

“Yuuri, you look lovely! Well, even more than usual anyway.”

 

“Awww, you’re blushing. I won’t bother to place rouge on you during the pageant. After all, you’ll receive so many compliments that will bring out that natural blush.”

 

The pink in his cheeks darkened at that statement.

 

“See what I mean?” he teased, bringing out his cellphone.

 

“Are we going to take another selfie?”

 

“Well, yes but first…Oh wait, I didn’t tell you, did I?” he inquired, smacking his forehead lightly with the palm of his hand.

 

“They also have special awards. The person with the most likes on social media gets a sash and other prizes,” he explained.

 

“Oh, I thought this was just a make-up test run or something.”

 

“It was,” he agreed. “I just remembered to be honest. Sorry. But, we might as well already do it, right?”

 

“A-alright.”

The picture turned out beautiful. Phichit was peerless at taking flattering pictures with just the right amount of lighting. Of course, he also had a beautiful subject in his photograph. Phichit had made Yuuri smile with his lame suggestion to pretend that he was smiling at Viktor Nikiforov instead of his best friend behind the camera.

Yuuri looked radiant, smiling a the camera like the precious cinnamon roll he was with his arm shyly raised mid-wave. The sunlight which streamed from their room’s windows bathed him in a golden glow. It was perfect.

Phichit made sure to share and signal boost the hell out of Yuuri’s post. He knew that many would like the very flattering picture he had taken of Yuuri, but he was practically a prince of SNS, so he wanted his best friend to have so many likes on his picture until it reached the point that like notifications would pour in without seemingly stopping.

 

It worked.

 

“Phichit, my phone won’t stop vibrating.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

“You’re going to win, Yuuri,” Phichit promised in his mind.

 

 

 


	2. Victory via Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wins, and Phichit cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This chapter was rushed, but at least, it's my summer break now.

Phichit was crying.

His dark eyes gleamed with unshed tears as fresh droplets streamed from his cheeks in torrents. Phichit was glad that he had applied his trusty waterproof eyeliner for tonight.  Despite the overwhelming emotions he felt, he held the camera steady as he continued to take flawless pictures of his best friend, Katsuki Yuuri looking shocked and timidly accepting the crown and sash with a flush of pink tinged on his cheeks and a smile gracing lovely features. The rays of the spotlight bathed his features in gold and made him look even more radiant in his victory.

“And to think that Yuuri was so nervous about the competition two hours ago,” he thought with a watery smile.

 

 

 

“Is it too late to withdraw?” Yuuri asked Phichit weakly.

Phichit rolled his eyes.

“Yuuri…”

“What if I trip on stage?”

Phichit raised a thick eyebrow at that frankly, ridiculous query.

“If you can skate on the ice in an internationally competitive level, then I’m sure you’ll manage to walk and completely own that stage, Yuuri.”

“Besides,” he added. “I didn’t waste two hours just to do your hair and make-up,” he said pointedly.

Yuuri nodded at that.

“O-okay.”

Phichit beamed at him pulling him into a half-hug.

“You’re going to win, Yuuri. I just know it,” he assured him sincerely.

“Now, let’s take a pre-victory selfie!” he said, his phone at the ready and in selfie mode.

He captioned it, “Bestie about to slay first pageant! #YuuriKatsuki #alreadyawinner” after taking the photograph.

 

“Excuse me but the contestants need to go backstage already,” a brunet informed them.

Phichit hugged Yuuri once more for luck.

“Ganba,” he said which made Yuuri smile and wave as he left the room with his fellow competitors.

 

 

“Candidate number twenty-five!”

“Oh, it’s my cue. This is it,” Yuuri thought as he strutted out from the darkness of the backstage to the flashing lights on the center stage.

Surprisingly, he only felt vague pangs of anxiety hit him as he fluidly walked to his place while exuding grace that a ballet danseur and figure skater should posses.

“Phichit was right,” he realized. “This is less demanding than a figure skating competition.”

Yuuri flashed (what was hopefully) a charming smile at the crowd, eyes squinted at the blurry crowd. He wasn’t absolutely certain why, but… did the crowd’s cheer seemed to get louder and wider all of a sudden?

He resisted an urge to shrug, and instead, gave the crowd a shy wave.

Yuuri let a small smile form on his face while the hosts called the last candidates.

“Now that all our lovely contestants are here— it’s time to announce the winners of the special awards during the preliminaries of the pageant!”

He clapped politely as an enthusiastically waving and beaming blond received the “Mister Congeniality” award.

“And the winner of the Social Media Favorite is Yuuri Katsuki!”

“Huh?” was all Yuuri could. His cinnamon brown eyes were wide, pink lips parted in surprise while the crowd cheered and clapped.

He stepped forward to receive his award, smiling and waving once more at the crowd.

“Th-thank you,” he mumbled as the sash was placed on him by the red-haired host who was blushing for some reason.

 

 

Phichit was ecstatic.

Oh, he indeed knew without a doubt that Yuuri would win the Social Media Favorite. After all, he had shared it on all of his social media platforms, and Yuuri’s content-starved fans had also lovingly done so for their idol.

He focused the lens of his camera as the flustered female host placed the sash on his best friend.

 

The next stage is the talent portion, and oddly enough, Yuuri felt his anxiety abate as he listens to the music he planned to danced to. The music was a remix of classical and hip-hop music. He flowed easily into the graceful movements of ballet, in time with the music before breaking out into a breakdance as the music changed. He waved to the crowd with a smile as he finished his performance, panting slightly like he did in figure skating competitions. The crowd clapped their approbation at his unique performance.

 

Yuuri felt his anxiety grow once more. It was the question and answer portion part of the pageant. He only had thirty seconds to answer the question spontaneously. He barely resisted the urge to fidget on stage. His eyes grew wide when he realized he was the next to after the male candidate. He closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself.

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard his name and stepped forward to the microphone. His hands trembled slightly as he took it. At least, he didn’t drop it.

“Your question is, ‘Who is someone who inspires you and how?’”

 

 

Phichit swore that he could see Yuuri’s brown doe eyes sparkle under the glare of the golden spotlight when the announcer stated the question for him. He steadied his hand, holding up the camera to record the moment. He already knew what Yuuri’s answer was going to be and sure enough…

 

“The person who inspired me and continues to motivate me is Viktor Nikiforov. He is the one who showed me the beauty and passion you can portray through figure skating. His passion and devotion to the sport is amazing. He never fails to surprise me. Without him, I might have never taken skating seriously. I would not be standing here today. I would not even be the same person without having him as my idol. Without him, I would have never dared to take the chance or grasp all the opportunities I have,” Yuuri finished with a genuine smile at the audience.

 

Phichit was beaming. Yuuri’s answer was so fanboy-ish and sweet. It would surely appeal to the judges.  He stopped recording when the announcer thanked Yuuri for his answer. Yuuri was the last candidate to answer, so he would just have to wait for the results with his fingers crossed.

 

 

The results were in. His hand was firmly holding the camera steadily despite his growing anticipation.

“And the winner is… Yuuri Katsuki!”

Okay, okay. Phichit was expecting (and hoping, hoping, hoping) that Yuuri would be the one to win, but it was so overwhelming for some reason. He could feel tears streaming rapidly down his cheeks, and he was relieved to have the foresight of putting on his holy grail liquid eyeliner for the occasion. He was just so overcome with pride for a moment that he had to take a moment to compose himself.

“Yuuri won,” the thought kept echoing in the forefront of his mind as he flashed a watery smile while taking numerous pictures to commemorate the moment. His vision was lightly blurry with his tears and the bright lights, but persisted to take his peerless photos. He made his way even closer to the stage as they took commemorative photos.

When the people around Yuuri dispersed, he shamelessly went up the stage and hugged his friend.

He sniffed slightly and wiped away his tears.

“We’re getting pizza later. Don’t tell Coach Celestino.”

“Of course.”

“I can’t believe you won the question and answer portion by fanboying about Viktor!”

Yuuri blushed at that, but didn’t deny it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:  
> Needless to say, Phichit posted a multitude of photos from the night with the captions, #bestie, #crying and #winner.  
> Yuuri didn't even complain once.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I'm planning to write a Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya AU for Yuri!!! on Ice. Anyone interested? :3

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> "Phichit, YOU ARE NOT SHARING IT ON FAN FIGURE SKATING ACCOUNTS."  
> "How about-?"  
> "Especially NOT OFFICIAL ONES."  
> "Fine."
> 
> Check out or message me if you want to fangirl about YoI <3 [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)
> 
> Next chapter is the pageant and Phichit crying!


End file.
